quien esta de intruso en el mundo de quien
by isabella-vulturi123
Summary: El conde Dracula se ¿enamoro? de la chica equivocada, Isabella Cullen nunca penso que alguien le pudiera hacer algo puesto que era vampiro. Pero todo cambia cuando un dia ambos se encuentran... este encuentro termina en Un secuestro, una amistad inquebrantable, pero no todo parece lo que parece ¿O si Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Hola volví con esta historia el sumary lo hizo mi hermanita Delia espero que les gusté y como verán es un crossover de twilight y hotel Transilvania

* * *

-renesmee deja de correr-se escucho en la casa de los cullen el grito de bella y al instante un

-no quiero atrapame si puedes-de nessie

-Edward ayúdame con renesme-grito bella

-jajaja esos dos no pueden atrapar a su hija-grito Emmett

-dos meses sin eso emmett-le grito rose

Después de 2 horas la atraparon era un día feliz como siempre en esa casa y como era costumbre renesme no se dejó bañar entre rose,alenrame y bella la tuvieron que bañar aunque terminaron más bañadas ellas que renesme y después Carslise regañando ness por no dejarse bañar

-hoy te toca dormirla-dijo bella a eEdward-eso no sabes que siempre me convence de quedarse hasta muy tarde-dijo Edward

-entonces yo la duermo-dijo bella

-no porque con tigo siempre llora-dijo Edward

-entonces-dijo bella

-yo lo hago-contesto Edward

* * *

Mientras tanto en Transilvania

-cuando llega melvis conde- le pregunto la momia al conde Dracula

-dentro de unos meses ya extraño a mi niña-contesto Dracula

-eso es porque siempre estas solo consigue una compañera mira que hay varias dispuestas a ser esposa de conde-dijo la momia

-sabes que lo he intentado pero ninguna me hace sentir como mi amada esposa-dijo el conde

-sabes que hay otros monstruos y vampiros verdad-le dijo la momia

-mira teletransportate a forks según entendí hay hay varias lindas vampiresas-dijo la momia y al instante el conde desapareció para comprobarlo

***

* * *

Hola jeje lo se como siempre la historia o bueno el inicio no tiene lógica bueno en el próximo capítulo se aclarará como se conocen


	2. el encuentro

regrese estoy de vuelta y mas viva que nunca nos leemos abajo

* * *

Quien está en el mundo de quien

2 capitulo ENCUENTRO

Estaba en la calle mi linda hija y alice

Bella apurate-dijo alice mientras se llevaba a renesmee de la mano

Voy-dije y cori a velocidad humana pero choque con alguien cuando alze la cabeza y lo vi

Disculpe-dije intentando pasar de lado

Porque no toma un café conmigo-dijo agarrándome el brazo

Muchas gracias pero no-dije

Vamos que le cuesta-dijo

Perdón, pero estoy casada y dije que no-dije caminando lo mas rápido posible a donde estaban alice y Ness

Bella, el era quien creo que era-dijo alice

Si creo que si-dije

Y que quería-dijo

Bueno pues dijamos que choque con el y me invito un café y lo rechaze-dije

Mami quien es ese que se nos queda viendo-dijo nessie y voltee y era el

Mejor vámonos-dije cargando a nessie

(N/A por si alguien no lo entendió, bueno nunca se me entiende explico es dracula)

CONDE POV

Cuando pise forks me di de cuenta de que no había un vampiro en cuadras y que no me quemaba el sol si no que era inmune cuando alguien choco con migo en ese momento me llego un olor muy dulce era la fragancia de una vampiresa y también tenía como fresias la fragancia cuando baje la mirada me encontré con algo hermosos, una chica de cabello caoba, piel muy blanca claramente la típica de una vampiresa, ojos dorados, labios rojos, y un tierno sonrojo

Disculpe-dijo si con lo anterior me hipnotizo, con sus voz termino de hipnotizarme sonaba con un toque de pequeñas campanitas, pero no me paso desapercibido que intento irse

Porque no toma un café conmigo-dije agarrando su brazo

Muchas gracias pero no-dijo

Vamos que le cuesta-dije de una u otra forma la tenia que tener

Perdón, pero estoy casada y dije que no-dijo y camino muy rápido hacia dos chicas una chica y una niña, se atrevió a rechazarme a mi

* * *

regrese estoy de vuelta yea bueno se que tarde años bueno para mi fueron años pero regrese de a poco ire regresando a mis historia y gracias por la idea del secuestro sofia lo tomare en cuenta

lyli mi loca compañera regrese en lugar del retorno de jafar es el retorno de isabella

yeah!

bueno ya me emocione ups nos vemos

bella


	3. Chapter 3

Quien esta en el mundo de quien

Capitulo 3 un plan de secuestro

Primer version

Conde pov

Esa chica se había atrevido a rechazarme, a mí, pero las cosas no las dejaría así, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, seria mía de uno u otro modo.

La seguí cuando vi que cargaba a la pequeña y se iba con sus amiga en el transcurso me notaron y se desviaron para intentar perderme pero no lo lograron, cuando llegaron a su casa vi a un clan literal de vampiros, eso sería un problema pero ya me las arreglaría.

Ya tenía un plan secuestrarla, y llevarla a transylvania en fin Melvis no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes así que no había problema con ello, el verdadero problema radicaba en cómo llevarla a transylvania

BELLA POV

Empezamos a caminar después de un rato sentimos que nos seguían y nos desviamos con la esperanza de perderlo asi que seguimos caminando cuando llegamos a casa estaban todos afuera.

Les conté lo sucedido y claro Edward su reacción fue pararse enojado dispuesto a ir, pero lo tranquilicé y carslise bueno pues él lo analizaba mucho, cada quien tenia su forma diferente de pensar

Mami, mira va a llover jugamos-dijo nessie

Claro-dije y todos corrieron a cambiarse y solo faltábamos Edward, Ness y yo y fuimos a cambiarnos para ir a jugar

A la mitad del juego vimos una sombra negra y jale a nessie junto a mi y cuando Edward se iba a acercar halo nos jalo a las dos y no se en donde nos metió o que les hizo a los otros porque quedaron congelados y en un segundo estábamos en un lugar que definitivamente no era Forks, ni Port Angeles, ni Seattle.

Pero nos seguían jalando y entramos en una especie de castillo, subimos escaleras y nos aventaron en un cuarto y cuando me pare para abrir ya habían cerrado con llave


	4. donde estamostrato,no dejas de sorprend

Quien esta de intruso en el mundo de quien

HOLA, estoy medio triste no quede en la escolta de mi escuela pero bueno la vida sigue…. Y ¡el fic también sigue!

Bueno como verán ya secuestraron a bellita y nessie, pero ellas no saben quien fue, por cierto en donde están es una parada ahora si podía empezar la verdadera historia.

Como recompensa le daré este capítulo y dos más

Disfrútenlos!

Personajes: stephenie meyer y (la verdad no sé quien mas)

Historia: mía

* * *

EN DONDE ESTAMOS

Bella pov

-mami, ¿porque estamos aquí?-me pregunto mi nena, esa si era difícil ni yo sabía que paso, lo único que sabía era que no permitiría que le hicieran daño, antes muerta.

-ness, la verdad no sé, pero te prometo que te sacare de aquí-le dije abrazándola todavía no sabía cómo habían logrado burlar mi escudo o como pudieron paralizar a mi familia

-vaya, vaya, las princesas ya se despertaron-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta, su voz se me hacia conocida, pero no sabía de donde

-¿Por qué nos tienes aquí?-pregunte, bueno tenía que hacer el intento

-vaya pregunta, las tengo aquí porque, de ahora en adelante son mías-dijo la voz

-¡nunca seremos tuyas!-grito una valiente nessie, no pude evitarlo

-eso lo veremos-dijo y abrió la puerta, instintivamente jale a nessie a mi lado

-mi hija nunca será tuya pero, ¿podemos hablar?-dije al reconocerlo

-claro-dijo y me separe de mi nena

-bebe, quédate aquí, hablare con el señor-dije y le di un beso en la frente y el conde mi toma la espalda y me guio escaleras arriba entramos en un tipo despacho

-que me querías decir hermosa bella-dijo el conde, de verdad esperaba que funcionara

-que yo me quedo aquí, con vos, le advierto, nunca me llegare a enamorar de usted, pero deje ir a mi hija-dije y en ese momento me di de cuenta, de que era humana, porque mi voz ya no tenia ese timbre de campanillas, eso significaba que no podría hacerle nada a este estúpido vampiro antiguo si no dejaba ir a mi niña, así que ahora más que nunca, deseaba que el por su "enamoramiento" de mi sirviera para manipularlo

-supongamos que dejo libre a tu niña, que me dice que no es una treta para que vengan por ti-dijo el conde, al parecer si me iba a costar

-te lo prometo-dije con la voz neutra no quería que viera mi miedo

-muy bien-dijo

* * *

*****************primer capítulo de regalo*******************************************

el primer dia

Bella pov

-muy bien-con esas dos palabras, me sentí muy feliz, mi niña estaría a salvo, con su padre

-puedo ir con mi hija-dije

-ve por ella para que se la lleven-dijo y babe para ir por mi niña la cual al verme me abrazo

-bebe, te iras de aquí, regresaras a casa yo estaré con ustedes en unos días-le dije mientras subíamos la escaleras y el conde abrió un portal y metió a mi niña en el

-bueno, tenemos que ir a el verdadero lugar-dijo el conde abriendo otro portal mientras ambos lo pasábamos, cuando llegamos a lo que supuse era el verdadero destino, era un castillo muy parecido al anterior, sin permiso empecé a caminar por toda la sala y abrí una puerta y salí al exterior era un lugar extraño me recordó a Transylvania por lo que me dijo una vez Carslisle

Flash back

-Transylvania es un lugar muy raro, es muy oscuro, la mayor parte de sus plantas tienen espinas, dicen que sus espinas tiene una magia especial, pero nunca he podido ir para tener una muestra-dijo

Fin flash back

Cuando recordé eso corrí adentro por mi maleta (N/A enserio una maleta, ¿Por qué puse eso?) y saque un frasco, vi a el conde mirando atento mis movimientos pero me valió un comino el conde, así que corrí afuera y tomo una muestra de las espinas y regrese adentro.

-veo que te emociona estar aquí-dijo levantando una ceja

-de hecho tu lugar no me importa pero esta muestra es para un amigo mío, se la dare cuando lo vea-dije-si lo vuelvo a ver-susurre lo ultimo

- tu habitación es la segunda-dijo y empecé a caminar no sabía que pasaría de hora en adelante, pero estaba segura de que le daría pelea al Conde

CONDE POV

Me sorprendió, estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo, con tal, de ver a su hija libre, me recordó a mi difunta esposa, que se sacrifico para que Melvis (N/A creían que me olvidaría de ella) estuviera a salvo, tal vez si hice bien en traerla conmigo

-muy bien-dije y vi su cara de felicidad

-puedo ir con mi hija-dijo

-ve por ella para que se la lleven-dije

Cuando la trajo abri el portal que la llevaría a fork con su familia

-bueno, tenemos que ir a el verdadero lugar-dije claramente la traje a otro lugar no quería que ella supiera donde estaba menos si su hija podría ir a avisarle a los Cullen

Cuando entramos dio vueltas por la sala se acerco a la puerta la abrió salió y regreso corriendo tomo un frasco de su mochila volvió a salir y entro con una muestra

-veo que te emociona estar aquí-dije levantando una ceja

-de hecho tu lugar no me importa pero esta muestra es para un amigo mío, se la dare cuando lo vea-dijo-si lo vuelvo a ver-susurro lo ultimo

- tu habitación es la segunda-dije y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba

Esa chica me sorprendía, no sé qué era lo que más me sorprendió, que no se espantara de mí, o que tibiera un hija hibrido, pero eso si era interesante y me encargaría de que cayera rendida a mis pies

FAMILIA CULLEN POV'S

Alice pov

Seguía dándome de golpes en la cabeza, ¿Cómo no pude ver que alguien se llevaría a mi hermana y a mi sobrina?

-alice, no fue tu culpa-dijo Jasper intentando consolarme, en vano

-si lo fue, porque si lo hubiera visto, ahorita mismo ellas estarían aquí con nosotros-dije y la verdad si era mi culpa, por mi culpa, porque mi don fallo todos estaban tristes

J_ASPER POV_

Alice seguía reprochándose a sí misma el que las chicas no estén con nosotros todos a pesar de estar tristes hemos estado intentando animarla y nada

Emmett pov

Rose estaba súper triste por las chicas tenía que encontrarlas

Edward pov

Todos estábamos muy tristes cuando de repente

-papi-escuche la voz de mi hija voltee y ahí estaba

-mi niña-dije cargándola y dándole vueltas por el aire y empezó a reir-¿y mami?-le pregunte

-ella se quedo con el señor que nos llevo, ella cree que no escuche pero le dijo que ella se quedaría con el si me dejaba libre-dijo nessie y entonces mi mundo se vino abajo

* * *

***************SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE REGALO**************************************

_planes_

_NARRADORA POV_

Los cullen y la manada se unieron para poder encontrar a bella más rápido su esfuerzo por un mes no dio resultados, pero Edward y Jacob no perdían la esperanza, Edward aviso a todos los clanes de todo el mundo la desaparición de bella, y rápidamente la empezaron a buscar, inclusive los vulturi.

Mientras tanto en Transylvania bella se resistía caer en manos del Conde

_BELLA POV_

había pasado un mes y cinco días, entre el conde y yo todo seguía igual, me refiero a los rechazos por mi parte dentro de 2 días llegaba su hija Melvis, con sinceridad esperaba que ella me ayudara a escapar, si sé que es estúpido, pero tengo un presentimiento bueno con esa niña, en el poco tiempo me hice amigos, la momia, el hombre invisible y varios más, pero bueno si todo salía como esperaba, dentro de unos días seria libre, como soy humana me escape al pueblo para salir del castillo, sabía que era el único lugar donde estaría bien, puesto que ningún monstruo o vampiro puede poner un pie aquí

-señorita, no quiere entrar a probarse un vestido-me dijo una vendedora al ver los vestidos entre les encantaría a las chicas cuando regresara, eran como de época, y se sentían identificadas así que sería un lindo detalle.

Me probé 30 vestido de los cuales me lleve 20, cada vez me parezco mas a Alice.

Cuando cayó la noche me hospede en un hotel debido a que no quería regresar al castillo .

Estaba durmiendo cuando tocaron la puerta. Me levante y fui a abrir.

-Isabella, regresamos ahora mismo-dijo el conde

-o vamos no escapare solo quiero estar lejos unos días del castillo, acaso no puedo-dije usando su "enamoramiento" otra vez

-bien, pero si intentas escapar, te las veras conmigo-dijo

* * *

Ta ta tan, como ven, creo que como no han adivinado que está en Transylvania, bueno que tal les parece, ¿les gusto?

Háganmelo saber en un rewiew

Besos bella


	5. she is yours?

Hola, bueno aquí estoy continuando esta pequeña locura, bueno es el capitulo, y tarde porque, ya saben world,

y muchas cosas, pero al fin estoy aquí y creo que las dejo, nos leemos abajo.

ACLARACIONES

Personajes: stephenie meyer y (sigo sin saber quién)

Historia:mia**  
**

**¿QUIEN ESTA DE INTRUSO EN EL MUNDO DE QUIEN?**

*************************************she is yours?************************************

**C**uando el conde se fue, me metí en la cama para dormir, pensando que mi esposo e hija estaban a salvo, claro,

si no se le ocurría buscarme, lo cual, era muy probable.

**D**esperté cuando la luz, se coló por mi ventana.

Me levante y me fui a bañar, me tome mi tiempo, lavando mi cabello, secándolo…

Busque entre mi ropa, y escogí, unos jeans blancos, una playera morada, y accesorios a juego*, me recogí mi

cabello en una cola de caballo.

Salí del hotel, en dirección al castillo, claramente, con mi escapada de anoche, puse en peligro a mi familia.

Cuando llegue no había nadie, "que extraño", pensé, cuando llegue al vestíbulo, me di cuenta, de que, todos estaban

ahí, el conde abrazaba a una chica, era chica, como de mi edad*, se parecía mucho a Alice, su cabello negro y corto,

de complexión menuda, sus ojos eran dorados, wow, pensaba que los tendría rojos.

-Isabella-dijo el conde, en cuanto me vio, algo en su mirada, me congelo, pero camine haci el.

-melvis, ella es isabella mi novia-dijo y lo mire con una ceja alzada-isabella, mi hija melvis-dijo y no pude evitar

sorprenderme, ¡quería meter en su cama a una chica de la edad de su hija!, seguramente melvis pensó algo igual

porque tenía la expresión en su rostro que yo misma debía tener.

-mucho gusto-dije tendiéndole la mano a la chica, no pensaba ganarme una enemiga.

-el gusto es mío, bella-dijo, vacilo en lo último.

1

* * *

Después de un rato, el conde me jalo muy bruscamente a un lado de la habitación, dudaba que su hija notara

su brusquedad.

-mira isabella, compórtate con mi hija, o si no ya sabes que pasara-dijo y se fue, ¿y a este que le pasaba?, camine de

regreso, cuando la fiesta se acabo, melvis se acerco a mi.

-¿cómo conociste a mi padre?-me pregunto, vaya, todavía no tenía ninguna historia, la chica al notar mi vacilación

añadió –no estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad ¿cierto?-me pregunto, vaya, que directa, y perceptiva.

-no-dije y claro no me creyó

-ven, vamos a mi cuarto-dijo y me guio al último cuarto,-¿Por qué estas aquí?-me pregunto, y no se, pero le tome

confianza y le conté todo lo pasado.

-tienes mi edad-dijo sorprendida

-pues si-dije

-no lo puedo creer, me voy unas semanas, y mi padre secuestra una chica que bien podría ser su hija-dijo, entonces sí

tuvo el mismo pensamiento que yo.

-no le digas que te conté, si no, le podría hacer algo a mi familia-dije

-claro que no, creo que te contare quien era mi madre-dijo, no sé porque presentía que esto tardaría horas.

Como bien sabes mi padre es una vampiro legitimo, el primer vampiro, bien, mi madre era humana, como tú, el la secuestro,

al poco tiempo, ella también se enamoro de el, al grado de que le pidió que la transformara /_no sé porque pero creo que la _

_entiendo /_en total, el sin dudarlo la transformo, pero antes de transfórmala, fue cuando me tuvo, la transformo dos días

después/_enserio, está contando su historia o la mía/_cinco días después los del pueblo, fueron a donde vivíamos, a matarnos,

porque no confiaban en una vampiresa y un bebe vampiro_/ __enserio es su historia o la mía /_ mi madre, ideo un plan para

salvarme, la noche en que nos atacaron, mi padre me saco, pero mi madre no pudo salir, prendieron fuego a la casa, y bueno,

tu sabes que nos pasa con el fuego, nosotros salimos, pero mi madre no logro salir, ella murió, a raíz de eso, el se dedico a

construir este hotel o castillo, para protegernos .

-Temía que te pasara lo mismo-dijo, yo tenía unas ganas de llorar.

-no, no pasara, de eso puedes estar segura-dije

-me gustaría ayudarte-dijo y en ese momento entro el conde

-¿Qué hacen mis dos amores?-pregunto en lo que entraba

2

* * *

-nada-contestamos las dos

-bien melvis a dormir, bella vamos adormirnos-dijo y saco de la recamara, camine a mi cuarto, antes de que pudiera decirme algo

cerré la puerta y lo escuche alejarse

3

* * *

Bien ya vimos como va esto, la foto del vestuario lo subiré en unos momentos, y me refería a que tenían la misma edad, porque

se supone que esto pasó en el mismo año, así que tiene lógica, según yo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

bella


End file.
